Une Dispute peut tout détruire
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: Et si Hermione et Drago avaient été amis par le passé, et qu'un pacte les liaient mais que Drago ne la pas respecter ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Voici un OS que j'ai écris avant la sortie d'HP 7 partie 2 au cinéma._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer :<span>__ Tout est à JKR._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une Dispute peut tout détruire.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Parc de Poudlard.<em>

* * *

><p>Dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry Potter, survivant, face à Voldemort, terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres reniant les nés-moldus. Baguettes levées, ils se faisaient face.<p>

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se faire face et à se haïr, juste par la force du regard. De l'autre côté du parc, il y avait Hermione Granger, née-moldue et ancienne meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy, sang-pur. Hermione faisait face à son ancien meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Baguettes levées, ils se faisaient face.

**- Granger, ne fais pas ça !**

**- Bien sûr que si Malefoy, je vais le faire. Je vais même te dire toute la vérité, tout ce que je ressens à propos de toi.**

**- Mais je sais très bien que tu me hais, Granger !**

**- Jamais ! Jamais, tu ne m'aurais parlé comme ça avant !** dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Avant quoi ? Avant que le Seigneur des Ténébres débarque ?**

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler...Drago**, dit Hermione d'une voix plus douce.

**- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! **Hurla le Serpentard.

**- Jamais tu ne m'aurais crier dessus !**

**- C'était avant, Granger ! Avant ! Les personnes changent ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas oublié ?** ajouta-t-il en riant.

**- Peut-être que tu m'as oublié mais moi, je me souviens de Drago. Malefoy, je le déteste. C'est une ordure arrogante, prétentieuse et méprisante. Mais Drago, lui c'est un garçon gentil, attentionné, aimant. Une fois, je suis tombée. Drago m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever, il m'a demandé si j'avais mal, je lui ai dis "Oui", il m'a demandé "Où", je lui ai montré, il m'a fait un bisou magique et m'a prise dans ses bras. Alors que Malefoy, c'est lui qui me fait tomber et qui part en rigolant et se moquant de moi.**

**- Granger, nous étions des gamins ! Grandis, un peu ! Je te pensais moins naïve.**

**- Drago m'a dit, un jour, qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui, n'importe quand, n'importe où et j'ai besoin de lui. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de Drago, celui qui prenais soin de moi, qui me protégeait, qui séchait mes larmes, celui qui m'a fait cette promesse. Drago, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait, Drago, **supplia Hermione en se laissant tomber à terre en pleurant et en abaissant sa baguette.

**- Granger, relève toi ! Et bats-toi ! Bats-toi comme la Gryffondor que tu es ! **

**- Non ! Jamais je ne me battrais pas, Drago. Pas contre toi.**

**- Granger, arrête !** siffla Drago entre ses dents et d'un air menacant.

**- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Drago. Tu n'es pas mon démon mais mon ange. Tu l'as toujours été.**

Au loin, on entendit un Avada Kedavra. Des Mangemorts transplannèrent rapidement. Des aurors arrivèrent pour attraper les derniers Mangemorts.

Hermione, assise sur l'herbe, regardait Drago d'un air suppliant. Lui, avait toujours sa baguette pointée vers elle. Deux aurors arrivèrent vers Drago, baguettes levées vers lui.

**- Mr Malefoy, baissez votre baguette tout de suite ! **

Mais Drago regardait toujours Hermione.

**- Hermione ! Tu es blessé ?** Ron accourait vers elle mais un Auror l'en empêcha.

**- Mais laissez-moi passer**, cria Ron en se débattant.

**- Non ! C'est à elle de se battre ! C'est un Mangemort !**

**- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est blessée ?**

**- Elle n'est pas blessée !**

**- Q...qu...quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne se bat-elle pas alors ?**

**- Hermione, ils vont m'arrêter, je vais aller à Azkaban, je t'ai fais mal durant 7 ans, j'ai essayé de te haïr pendant 7 années de ma misérable vie, j'ai essayé de t'oublier pendant 7 ans, j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à toi pendant 7 ans.**

**- Pourquoi Drago ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander ? C'est de ta faute !**

**- Ma faute ? C'est toi qui es parti, je te rapelle ! C'est toi qui a mis fin à notre amitié !**

**- Tout ça à cause de ce que tu m'as dis le 20 aout 1991 !**

Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash-Back : <strong>_

_Drago et Hermione étaient dans le jardin de la demeure des Malfoy._

_**- Dis Drago, t'es mon meilleur ami ?**_

_**- Bien sûr, Hermione.**_

_**- Es-tu consentent à faire un pacte avec moi ?**_

_**- Oui mais en quoi consiste-il ce pacte ? **__demanda Drago en tendant sa main à Hermione._

_**- Il consiste à ce que nous resterions amis pour toujours, pas de disputes entre nous, je ne veux pas te perdre Drago,**__ dis Hermione en serrant la main de Drago._

_**- Et moi, je veux te promettre autre chose,**__**Hermione,**__ dis Drago en réalisant le pacte qu'il venait de faire avec elle._

_**- Que veux-tu donc me promettre Petit Blond ? **_

_**- Je serrais toujours là pour toi, je te protégerais, je serais à ton écoute, je sécherais tes larmes, je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi n'importe quand et n'importe où.**_

_Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, le pris dans ses bras._

_**- Je t'aime vraiment comme mon meilleur ami, Drago.**_

_Et elle s'endormit._

_**- Et moi, je t'aime comme mon premier amour, **__murmura Drago en caressant ses cheveux._

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

* * *

><p>Et elle se releva. Elle se rappellait, à présent, de la conversation avec Drago et dans son esprit, tout prit un sens.<p>

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? **demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

**- T'avoir dis quoi Granger ? Que je t'aimais ? Tu m'as fais promettre de ne rester que ton ami,** avoua Drago.

**- Je n'ai fais que ce pacte parce que je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi**, dis Hermione en regardant Drago, droit dans les yeux.

**- Tu veux dire que ... **

**- Je t'aimais, **termina Hermione.

Sur les derniers mots d'Hermione, Drago abaissa sa baguette lentement. Et, rapidement, deux aurors le menottèrent. Drago, bouche bée, se laissa faire par les deux aurors. Ils transplannèrent au Ministère.

Hermione resta figée sur place. Drago venait de partir. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de partir. Elle se laissa tomber par terre. Harry et Ron venait de la rejoindre.

**- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Harry en s'accroupissant auprès d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>Ministère de la Magie,<em>

_Département des Mystères.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard, se déroule le procès de Drago Malefoy.<p>

Kingsley Shacklebolt juge les Mangemorts attrapés et il reste Drago Malefoy.

**- Drago Malefoy, sang-pur, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black Malefoy, vous avez été un partisan de Lord Voldemort, est-ce exact ?**

**- Pour la survie de mes parents, oui. Mais ...**

**- Levez votre manche gauche !**

**- Non.**

**- Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez pas d'avocat et vous n'êtes pas en position de force alors dévoilez votre avant-bras gauche.**

**- Très bien mais ...**

**- Je suis son avocat,** déclara une voix que tout le monde connaissait bien et que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien.

**- Mais Hermione, tu n'as pas... **commença Kingsley.

**- Durant les derniers mois, j'ai étudié le droit par correspondance et je peux donc commencer à défendre des cas et pour mon premier cas, je décide de venir en aide à Drago Malefoy.**

**- Voyons Hermione, c'est un Mangemort**, défendit Kingsley,** il allait justement nous montrer sa marque.**

**- Et j'allais leur dire qu'ils allaient être très surpris, **déclara Drago avec un sourire en coin à Hermione.

Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.

**- Certes, il a la marque mais il n'a commis aucun crime.**

**- Mais il a faillit te tuer, Hermione,** s'écria Kingsley.

**- Connaissant Drago, il n'a jamais voulu me tuer et il n'a jamais tuer personne.**

**- Et pourquoi, es-tu si certaine qu'il n'ait tuer personne ?**

**- Parce que c'est un lâche.**

**- Granger !** s'écria Drago.

**- Il est courageux, sournois, rusé, intelligent, prétentieux, arrogant, froid, cynique, mais il sait se trouver gentil, attentionné, doux, chaleureux, souriant, sensible, tendre dans certains moments. Mais c'est un lâche, un pauvre lâche. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un. Prenez Dumbledore pour exemple, Dumbledore était une personne très âgé et Drago n'a même pas eu le courage de le tuer alors qu'il le pouvait.**

Après le discours d'Hermione, un grand silence se mit en place.

**- Mais il a la marque des Ténébres et nous avons décidé que tous ceux ayant la Marque des Ténèbres devaient aller à Azkaban.**

**- Il a intégré les Mangemorts pour la survie de sa famille. Il n'a jamais voulu de cet avenir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de vivre heureux avec une femme et des enfants, ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre une scolarité normale.**

Drago regarda Hermione avec sincérité. Il l'aimait, oui, il en était certain. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Elle le connaissait bien mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Et il la connaissait par coeur. Il connaissait le froncement de sourcils qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était soucieuse. Il aimait la manière qu'elle avait de déplacer sa mèche de cheveux quand elle lisait. Et elle se mordille la lèvre quand elle est mal à l'aise. Et il aimait son sourire, son rire, ses yeux chocolats, ses manières, sa voix, son odeur. Il l'aimait.

**- Mais vous pouvez raccourcir sa peine, non ? **demanda Hermione d'une voix emplit d'espoir.

**- Ou vous ne m'y envoyer même pas puisque je n'ai aucun tatouage ou marque sur moi.**

Drago avait parlé. Sa voix avait sonné comme une révélation. Un silence surpris s'était installé. Tout le monde regardait vers lui avec de gros yeux. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il releva sa manche gauche. Rien. Aucune marque. Hermione reprit ses esprit et d'une voix claire et définitive, elle dit :

**- Donc il n'y aucune raison de l'envoyer en prison et c'est sur cela que s'achève le procès de Drago Malefoy, homme libre.**

Et elle partit. Kingsley ne répondit rien et approuva les dires d'Hermione. On détacha Drago et il partit en courant, dans l'espoir de rattraper Hermione. Il était dans le hall du Ministère et il ne la vit pas. Hermione était parti. La femme qu'il aimait était parti.

* * *

><p><em>Voiliiiiiii !<em>

_Je sais pas si je vais faire une suite, genre si il va partir à sa recherche (parce que j'aime pas que les histoires se terminent mal). Et dites moi vos impressions. Bien ou super bien ? Nul ou super nul ? Ou très pourri ?_


	2. Chapter 2  Accident Fatal

B_onjour, bonsoir !_

_Me revoilààààà ! Je sais que vous avez attendu très longtemps, un peu trop d'ailleurs mais je vous avez prévenu que mon imagination n'est pas sur commandes et je n'ai jamais le temps. Donc cette après-midi, fut la seule après-midi depuis les vacances d'automne (pas celles de noël !) où j'ai eu un peu de temps ! Dire que j'ai à peine 16ans..._

_Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre (oui j'ai décidé de faire une histoire, pas qu'une os, car je viens d'avoir une super idée pour la suite !)._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Et un **GRAND MERCI** aux reviews !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer :<span> Tout est à JKR, _

_grande déesse que je béni d'avoir créer 'Harry Potter'_

* * *

><p><em><span>.<span>_

_._

_._

_Accident Fatal_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV : Extérieur.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il était dans le hall du Ministère et il venait de laisser la femme qu'il aimait prendre la fuite. Le Serpentard reprit bien vite ses esprits et se précipita dehors afin de rattraper à temps la Gryffondor.<p>

A l'extérieur, il ne la vit pas...

* * *

><p>C'est quelques mois après que Drago Malfoy retrouva la trace d'Hermione Granger.<p>

Après des semaines de supplications à Ginny Weasley, Drago savait enfin où l'a retrouvée.

Il était tellement désespéré qu'il s'était tourné vers Weasley Fille afin de récolter des informations concernant Hermione mais Ginny n'avait pas été prête à tout révélé au Serpentard. Alors il avait du attendre et raconter plusieurs épisodes de sa vie d'avant, son enfance qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Hermione. Et c'est seulement quand Ginny crut en la sincérité du Serpentard, ce qu'il fut assez difficile quand on connait Ginny, qu'elle révéla à ce dernier où se trouvait Hermione. Ce jour-là, Drago prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras, tellement il fut heureux. Il prit le petit bout de papier sur lequel Ginny avait inscrit la nouvelle adresse d'Hermione et il se précipita dans le monde des Moldus, car c'était là-bas, qu'Hermione était aller se réfugier.

* * *

><p>Il quitta le Chaudron Baveur pour se retrouver dans le monde Moldu, dans une petite ruelle très sombre. Il longea la ruelle et se retrouva sur une grande avenue. Il fut effrayé par le changement : des voitures, des bus, des vélos, des gens pressés et aucuns balais !<p>

Drago ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place avec tous ce bruit et ses engins qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il alla vers une vieille dame et lui demanda où il pourrait trouver une carte, la dame lui indiqua alors une petite boutique remplie de cartes-postales et de cartes.

_- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

_- Oui, j'aimerais une carte, répondit Drago en regardant autour de lui._

_- Vous voulez une carte à l'échelle communale, régionale ou nationale ?_

Drago était paumé parce que venait de dire le vendeur. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il lui tendit le petit bout de papier que Ginny lui avait donné.

Le vendeur prit une carte, l'ouvrit et dessina le chemin pour aller à l'adresse inscrite sur le bout de papier. Quand le vendeur termina, il tendit la carte à Drago et ce dernier le remercia et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Le Serpentard angoissa de plus en plus à chacun de ses pas, il découvrait des engins fabuleux que les moldus avaient inventés. Il s'arrêta devant une maison, la fameuse maison où s'était réfugié Hermione, il prit alors son courage à deux mains et alla sonner chez elle.<p>

Drago sonna plusieurs fois. Il toqua plusieurs fois. Personne ne répond, Hermione ne doit pas être là.

_- Drago ?_

Drago se retourna vivement et il vit Hermione, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Elle traversa alors la route pour aller à la rencontre du Serpentard, mais au même moment, une voiture lancée à une vitesse plus grande que celle qui est autorisé, roula sur la même route. Hermione ne la voyant pas arriver, traversa sans se soucier d'autre chose que le regard de Drago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV : Hermione Granger<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un bruit strident me fis ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière blanche aveuglante me fis refermer ces derniers directement.<p>

Mon prénom prononcé par une voix grave et douce me fis réouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Des mèches de cheveux, d'un blond si particulier, me fis l'effet d'une douche froide.

_- Drago ? Demandais-je_

_- Oui, c'est moi_

Je me redressais et vit où j'étais. Dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je regardais autour de moi. Des personnes qui m'étais inconnues me regardaient avec un air de soulagement.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _Leur demandais-je.

Ils firent une drôle de tête. Ils allaient me répondre au moment où un médecin entra dans la pièce et leur demanda de sortir. Je tenais fermement la main à Drago, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé et qui sont les gens qui étaient là. Je ne veux pas perdre mon seul repère.

_- Ecoute Hermione, je ne te laisse que quelques minutes avec le médicomage, je reviens tout de suite après, tu as ma parole._

Je le regardais et m'avoua vaincu. Drago a toujours su comment me parler. Par dépit, je lâchais sa main et regarda le médicomage.

_- Alors Mademoiselle, comment vous appellez-vous ?_

_- Hermione Granger_

_- Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_- 19 ans._

_- Très bien et quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?_

_- Et bien...je ne sais pas trop...j'ai comme un trou de mémoire..._

_- Il n'y vraiment rien dont vous vous souvenez ?_

_- C'est bizarre...la seule chose dont je me souviens exactement est le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et je voulais envoyer une lettre à Drago afin de le lui dire..._

Le médicomage me regarda d'un air bizarre. Il m'examina la tête de sa baguette et soupira quand il eut fini son examen. Il s'excusa et prit congé.

* * *

><p>Après que le médicomage soit parti, je tournais la tête et pris ma baguette entre mes mains, la faisant ainsi rouler entre mes doigts. Dès que j'avais eu ma baguette, j'avais découvert ce moyen afin de me déstresser. Pleins de questions aflluaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse pouvoir apporter les bonnes réponses, je pris une gorgée d'eau du verre qui étais posé sur une petite table, quand je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir sur Drago.<p>

Il vint vers moi et me posa quelques questions étonnantes.

_- Hermione, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?_

_- Bien sûr Drago, répondis-je en souriant._

_- Et les autres personnes qui étaient présents dans ta chambre à ton réveil, est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont ?_

_- Et bien, pour être franche, je ne sais pas du tout et je pensais que tu pouvais m'éclairer sur ce point._

Drago soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas. A chaque fois qu'il se prend la tête entre les mains et qu'il soupire, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.

_- Drago, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?_ Demandais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

_- Hermione...écoute-moi bien...ce n'est pas facile à dire et encore moins à entendre..._

Je sentais la peur me monter à la gorge, bientôt une boule de stress va se former et je ne réusssirais plus à respirer si Drago continue ainsi.

_- Oui ?_

_- Hermione...hier...j'étais allé te rejoindre chez toi, dans le monde moldu...tu étais sorti et tu m'as vu devant ta porte...sauf que tu étais...de l'autre côté du chemin...alors tu as traversé afin de me rejoindre...et un engin long sur quatre roues... t'as renversé...Tu n'as aucune blessures physiques...sauf..._

_- Sauf ? Continue Drago, il faut que je sache._

_- ...Tu as un traumatisme crânien...tu as perdu ta mémoire des 7 dernières années...mais puisque tu es une sorcière, une sorcière très puissante, tu recouvriras ta mémoire petit à petit,...par flashs..._

Après sa déclaration, le silence s'installa entre nous. Persone n'osa briser ce silence. Ce silence lourd, rempli de sous-entendu. Sous-entendu qui disent que ma reconstruction sera difficile. Sept années de ma vie, les plus importantes, ont disparues. Pendant ce silence, j'essayais de digérer la nouvelle, mais rien à faire. Sept années de ma vie sont noires. Il va falloir que j'essaye de recouvrir la mémoire au plus vite. Sept années de ma vie perdues. Qu'est je fais durant ces années ? Qye suis-je devenue ? Ai-je étudier à Poudlard alors ? Et mes parents ? Sept années de ma vie dont je ne sais rien. Les gens que j'ai rencontré, je ne les reconnaîtrais pas. Sept années mystérieuses que je vais découvrir !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviewant !<em>

_Pour la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand je la pondrais alors ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
